marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Fox (Canadian) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Zora del Plata, Fox Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Terrorist, government agent Legal Status: Canadian citizen with no criminal record but wanted for terrorist activities Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: HYDRA, Team X, Weapon X, CIA Base of Operations: Canadian Rockies Origin Silverfox is believed to have been a mutant. Place of Birth: Canadian Rockies Place of Death: Canada Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Wolverine Vol. 2 #10 (1989) Final Appearance: Wolverine Vol. 2 #64 History A member of the Blackfoot Native American tribe, Silverfox grew up in the Canadian Rockies. She met Wolverine and the two became romantically involved. They lived in a small cabin. However, one night Sabretooth attacked Silver Fox, raping her and leaving her for dead. An enraged Wolverine attacked him but was defeated. He then left the area, assuming Fox had died from her injuries. Silver Fox recovered, but her activities afterwards are largely unknown. She apparently became involved with the United States government, specifically the CIA. She was recruited to join the Weapon X Program's 'Team X.' In doing so she was reunited with both Wolverine and Sabretooth. Due to the memory implants they were given, it is unclear how much of their past they were able to remember. For a time it was believed the past incidents were implanted memories. Silverfox had an unusually strong reaction to the memory implants; when the team was sent on a mission to Cuba she suddenly betrayed the others. Shen then became a terrorist, with the team battling her in Ontario. She soon joined HYDRA and quickly rose through their ranks. It has been hinted that she was sent as a sleeper agent to infiltrate the Weapon Project. Silverfox monitored Wolverine’s quest for answers about the Weapon X Program and killed a scientist codenamed 'the Professor' to prevent his interference. She also allied herself with Matsu’o Tsurayaba and the Hand. She hired the Japanese assassin Reiko to poison Mariko Yashida. When former Team X member Mastodon rapidly aged and died, Silver Fox gathered Wolverine and the other remaining Team X alumni to seek answers. Their search led them to Psi-Borg, who had crafted Team X’s memory implants decades ago. However, Silver Fox was slain by Sabretooth as he too was searching for Ferro. Wolverine buried her near the cabin where they had found happiness long ago. While doing so he found a tree carving that they had made. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 121 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: blue Hair: black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Silverfox possessed retractable claws. It is unknown if she had enhanced senses. Silver Fox was given an age suppression factor by the Weapon X Project. She also apparently had or was given a healing factor, but not to the degree of Wolverine or Sabretooth. Known Abilities: Skilled in the use of firearms. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Guns. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Canadian Category:HYDRA members Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Image Needed